A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on a screen of an image display device by, e.g., a human hand or an object, to input a command of a user. The touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device such as a keyboard and a mouse. Accordingly, the range of use of the touch screen panel is gradually increasing.